Midnight Rendezvous
by SlytherinQueen87
Summary: l/j When the world as they know it begins to change, will they be forced to yield to it? CH 10 UP! Lily meets James in the Astronomy Tower. Will she tell the truth about what happened?
1. Ch 1 180 Ways to Curse Snape

Ch 1  
  
180 Ways to Curse Snape  
  
James Potter and Sirius Black could be seen sitting in the corner of the Gryffindor common room in matching reclining sofas, whispering and looking excited. Everyone in the common room was extremely nervous, not because OWLS were coming up, but because James and Sirius, the worst troublemakers in the school, appeared to be plotting some new prank. The Gryffindors could only hope that the prank was intended for someone else, preferably a Slytherin!  
  
On the other side of the common room, Roger Patil was pretending to read his Transfiguration book, but it was quite obvious that he was really watching James and Sirius over the top of his book. Roger Patil had been picking on Peter Pettigrew earlier and feared James and Sirius's wrath.  
  
In fact, James and Sirius were compiling a list, no one could so much as hope they were actually studying or doing homework because that just wasn't their nature; they were marauders. Sirius had written on the top of his page "180 Ways to Torment Severus Snape (One for every day of the school year)". So far the list had several colorful ideas on it from, "enchanting Snape's boxers to making his thoughts print across his forehead in neon colors".  
  
Just then, a pretty red head girl with vivid green eyes walked up to James and Sirius and said, "What are you guys up to!? If it involves sneaking out or cursing Snape count me in!" It was Lily.  
  
"Lily, who invited you to come along." James snapped. Then, he quickly added, "Not that we are going to do any of those things, of course."  
  
"Oh, of course not!" Lily said sardonically.  
  
"Perhaps, you should keep out of this adventure Lil. I mean you and James really don't get along to well and... I'd hate to find the two of you kissing in some disserted corridor." Sirius cracked.  
  
James lunged at him. Lily looked over at him and smiled roguishly, "Oh does James have a crush on me!"  
  
"You wish."  
  
"It's called a JOKE!"  
  
"Well, I didn't find it very funny, carrot head!"  
  
"Well, I didn't find that very funny!"  
  
"Well ... maybe you should just...."  
  
Before Sirius had a chance to stop them (not that he would have; this was hilarious!), James and Lily started throwing curses at each other. Lily was sitting on top of James's stomach clawing at him; When, James decided this was not the time to be a gentleman.  
  
So what if his mum had told him not to hit or curse girls, after all he had already broken the latter. Abruptly, he stood up, throwing Lily to the floor. She glared at him. He tried to glare back, but she looked so funny lying there on the floor that instead he laughed.  
  
Lily tossed her hair and stalked out of the common room with two of her friends close behind.  
  
"Lil, wait up! It's us, Elysa and Agatha." Lily turned around when she recognized her friends' voices. They hurried and caught up with her.  
  
"Ooh, that James Potter makes me so mad!"  
  
Elysa and Agatha smirked.  
  
"What? Why are you looking at me like that!"  
  
"Oh no reason," said Agatha innocently. "Only we were thinking what a cute couple the two of you would make."  
  
Lily glared at them. "No way. The day I like James Potter will be the day I kiss him," she said, laughing cynically.  
  
"Can we hold you to that?" asked Elysa.  
  
"Of course!" Lily responded.  
  
"cough they'll be hooked up by tomorrow cough!" stated Agatha through fake coughs. They ran off before they had to face Lily's wrath.  
  
I will never like James Potter. He is such a creep and he thinks he is so great! Hardly. Even though he is kind of cute. NO! I didn't just think that. Yuk! I do not like him. Lily thought. Lily decided to go for a stroll around the empty castle. Who knows, maybe I'll find a new secret passageway that Sirius, James, and Remus don't know about yet. She thought.  
  
Meanwhile, Sirius and James, now accompanied by Remus, who had just returned from the hospital wing, were doing the finishing touches on their 180 Ways to Torture Snape (One for Everyday) paper. Remus had had a lot of great input, and together they now had a plan to make tonight the worse day of Snape's life as well.  
  
"Sirius, are you sure you know where you're going?" asked Remus tentatively. "We've been walking for ages!" Peter added. "Oh shove it Peter." Responded Sirius.  
  
"Lily, hey, where are you going?" asked Elysa. "Nowhere." Pause. "Where have you been, and where is Agatha?" Lily inquired on second thought.  
  
Suddenly, Elysa looked livid with anger. "That slimy Slytherin trash, Severus Snape, cursed her and she had to go to the infirmary because she had purple spots all over and her feet were beginning to resemble Big Bird's."  
  
"He'll pay for that!"  
  
"Don't I know it! To the dungeons, away!" Elysa said pointing her wand towards the stairs like Zorro. Lily laughed and followed her down the dark steps.  
  
"I can't see a thing Elysa!"  
  
"Don't worry about it just follow my wand light."  
  
"There they are, the dungeon stairs!" announced Remus.  
  
"Thanks, to my excellent navigation skills!" Sirius claimed.  
  
The four of them laughed Sirius had had them lost for about 45 min. Until, James and Remus had taken over.  
  
"Shh, I hear voices Elysa."  
  
"Me too. Quiet we'll sneak by them, it is too dark for them to see us." Elysa put out her wand and with Lily clutching the back of her robes, they crept down the stairs stealthily.  
  
"Boy, is it cold down here." James commented.  
  
"Too bad Lily isn't here to warm you up, eh James!" Cracked Remus.  
  
"Oh shut up, now you're on my case too."  
  
"So you admit it?!" asked Peter excitedly.  
  
"I said nothing of the sort! I don't like Lily!" he exploded in a somewhat aggravated voice, then added to himself mostly, "Although she doesn't look half bad!"  
  
Sirius chuckled and somebody giggled.  
  
"Whose there?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Oh nobody." Answered a voice.  
  
"Come off it. Who are you, and what are you doing?" Remus questioned.  
  
"I'd like to ask you the same question!"  
  
James heard a familiar laugh.  
  
"Lily, is that you? Or is it Elysa? Or possibly Agatha?"  
  
"Alright, alright it's us, Elysa and Lily. So, what are you doing down here? We came to curse Snape." Lily said in a matter-of-fact voice. "Now, how about you guys?" Lily lit up her wand.  
  
"Same thing." Sirius chuckled.  
  
Sirius offered his arm to Elysa. "Care to take a stroll to the dungeons?" Elysa giggled, "of course."  
  
The six of them headed down towards the dungeons. Lily caught up with James. "So, James you think I'm hot, huh?"  
  
James blushed. "I didn't say that, it was Remus!" He responded with a quick unconvincing lie.  
  
"It didn't sound like Remus."  
  
"Well, it was, ok."  
  
"Fine. So are you sure my carrot head isn't the least bit attractive?"  
  
He glared.  
  
After much discussion(and a lot of arguing from Lily and James), the gang had finally decided on a plan of action. They saw a painting of a basilisk at the bottom of the stairs, pulled the tile to the left of it, and a huge hole opened in the wall revealing a dark stone stairway. Lily could vaguely see the outline of lanterns.  
  
Before James could walk in, she asked, "How did you know this was the entrance to Slytherin Common Room?"  
  
"Well, some of us are good at homework and the rest of us have real lives," He answered curtly.  
  
"Well, Mr. Dark-and-Dangerous, you're just jealous because lets see you're 2nd in Potions... to me, 2nd in Charms... to me, 2nd in Magical Creatures...to oh yeah...to me, and 2nd in Defense Against The Dark Arts... to ME! I hope you like the number two James because that is all you will ever be."  
  
"Get real. I could beat you any time I wanted to."  
  
"Oh yeah." Lily laughed sardonically.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Ok then, I'll bet you that you can't make higher marks than me on Professor Affondo's (the Potions master's) next test," Lily challenged.  
  
"If I win you have to do the commentary for our next Quidditch match and compose and sing an anthem in my honor about how wonderful I truly am!"  
  
"And if I win then you have to stand up in the middle of dinner and propose your undying love to some poor girl while kneeling and holding out to her a piece of broccoli!"  
  
"You're on!" he said confidently.  
  
Lily looked around. "Hey, where'd everybody go?"  
  
****  
  
"Those two fight so much they might as well get married," Elysa said.  
  
"I don't think Jamesie would mind that arrangement too much!" added Sirius.  
  
"Lily either."  
  
"James'll never admit it he likes her; He is too proud. I've known James almost my whole life. If he really hated her he wouldn't tease her so much or go out of his way to make her mad."  
  
"Hey wait a second I can hear them arguing about something." Sirius stood still, listening. Elysa did the same.  
  
"Did you hear that?" She said with a great guffaw.  
  
"I've got a plan Elysa." He whispered something and she giggled.  
  
Just then, James stalked forward. "Hey why didn't you guys wait?" asked James huffily.  
  
"Well, I thought you might want some time alone with Lily." Sirius said innocently.  
  
"By the way I'd like to make a bet, as well. If you get the same grade on that test, then James has to kiss Lily in the Great Hall."  
  
"And we don't mean on the hand," Added Agatha.  
  
Sirius nodded, grinning broadly.  
  
"Shut up, Sirius!" James said.  
  
Lily grinned evilly and said, "Ok, but if we don't then you have to kiss dear Elysa."  
  
"And that's a bad thing," Sirius said incredulously, raising his eyebrows suggestively at Elysa.  
  
They all shook on it, except for Lily and James, who refused to touch each other.  
  
"Don't worry about it if I know James half as well as I think I do, he'll want to beat Lily so bad that he is sure to get full marks." Sirius whispered.  
  
"Lily too."  
  
**************  
  
The next morning, Madam Pomfrey had been awoken by a loud, bloodcurdling scream. She raced down the hall in her pajamas towards the sound where she saw a tallish boy with greasy black hair running down the corridor in his boxers (which displayed pink bunnies in different colored sunglasses) with all types of vermin following him. The vermin were singing some strange song that she had never heard before. She followed them trying to remember the counter curse. She was a medical wizard, not charms teacher. Finally, she went to find Professor Cantal (can-taul).  
  
"Oh dear, and the poor child ran through the Great Hall during breakfast in his knickers with those vermin following him before I could perform the counter curses and magic him some clothes." Professor Cantal was saying to Madam Pomfrey.  
  
Lily was still in an especially good mood as she walked to Herbology. Everything was going her way, she had the rest of today off after this class, Snape had been thoroughly embarrassed this morning, and she was better at this subject than James! What could go wrong?  
  
Lily and Elysa were so busy filling Agatha in on last night that they didn't even notice Professor Vindictra behind them trying to pull something out of a sack filled with soil. The marauders came walking up to help Professor Vindictra. Lily rolled her eyes as James passed by.  
  
After several moments of pulling the plant while Peter and the professor held the bag, a long purple plant that had leaves like a whip and something in the middle that looked peculiarly like a giant eyeball.  
  
James grabbed the bag from Peter, "Let me get that for you Peter, ol pal."  
  
James jerked the bag from Peter "accidentally" poring soil on Lily's head.  
  
"No James. No!" Professor Vindictra had shouted, but she had been too late. "That has carrotine magical plant enhancements in it. You know what that will do don't you!"  
  
James sure did, but he shook his head. Lily started sprouting carrots in her flame colored hair. James faked a look of shock.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry Lily! Let me take you to the hospital wing." James gushed, and the Professor gave a nod of consent to his request.  
  
As soon as they were out of earshot on the grounds, James started cracking up.  
  
"I hate you James Potter!" she said with a venomous tone.  
  
James pulled a carrot from her hair.  
  
"Oww," she cried. "That really hurt you jerk."  
  
"Oh, do you want James to kiss it and make it better."  
  
"Not on your life!"  
  
They walked most of the way in silence just as they reached the door Lily tripped James up causing James to topple into a bed inside the infirmary.  
  
"Oh, James! Are you all right?" Lily called convincingly.  
  
Madame Pomfrey magiced James onto a bed. She pointed her wand at his ankle.  
  
"Hmm, compound fracture. Looks like you'll have some company Ms. Evans. Both of you will stay until tomorrow evening." Lily sighed, cursing herself silently. 


	2. Ch 2 Goop and Carrots

Chapter 2  
  
'Now, how am I supposed to sleep in the same room with him? The second I fall asleep he will probably curse me!' Lily thought.  
  
Two beds to her right, James was thinking along similar lines. 'Should I curse her now or should I try to wait until she is asleep. What is wrong with her, tripping me like that? Girls. Sheesh.'  
  
Hours later, Lily had fallen asleep. James, still awake, peered over at her. He could just barely make out her figure by the moonlight shining down on her. He swung his legs over the side of the bed as quietly as possible, and limped towards her. He leaned over her with his wand out.  
  
Just when he was about to jinx her into next week, she sighed ever so softly in her sleep. He looked down and noticed how pretty she was with strands of her red hair hanging in her face. She looked so angelic and innocent lying there. 'Not at all like her usual self.' He thought with a grin.  
  
There was no way he could curse her now. Urrrgghhh! She frustrated him even in her sleep! James remembered what Sirius had said to him just a few nights ago:  
  
****  
  
James had been lying in his bed pretending to read "Quidditch Through the Ages" when Sirius had walked into the dormitory. James just sighed. Sirius had looked at him and laughed.  
  
"Jamesie ol' pal, she's draining the life out of you! You've got it bad. Why don't you just ask her out, already?"  
  
James had, of course, pretended he had no idea what Sirius was talking about.  
  
"Sirius, you've finally lost it. I haven't the slightest notion what you're on about! I was merely sighing at the fact that "Haithya the Hag" is being replaced with some new comic called "Martin Miggs the Mad Muggle". Doesn't that sound awful?"  
  
Sirius had rolled his eyes and turned over on his side, muttering about Lily. James acted as though he had heard nothing.  
  
***  
  
Sirius was right; James shouldn't let a girl get to him like this. It was ridiculous! 'Look at her she has carrots growing out of her hair for goodness sake.' He thought, shaking himself mentally.  
  
The two of them woke bright and early, to the sounds of Madam Pomfrey shuffling through drawers and making enough noise for a family of hippos.  
  
James groaned and covered his face. Lily sat up, looking grumpy.  
  
"Oh, did I wake you dears?" Madame Pomfrey asked cheerfully.  
  
James and Lily just kind of shrugged and exchanged exasperated looks.  
  
"Well, since you're awake," She continued.  
  
Madame Pomfrey bustled over and handed Lily a goblet filled with something green that was smoking. It looked like it was some type of toxic waste.  
  
Lily couldn't help but think that it smelled an awful lot like the weed killer her parents used, but of course perhaps it was. Something had to kill the carrots. She shuddered at the thought of having dead carrots hanging from her hair.  
  
Lily and James actually got along for a while and sat cracking jokes about Severus Snape.  
  
"The way he acts in class," Lily started in a fit of giggles, "you'd think he was the professor. No you add this many roots." She said imitating him.  
  
"I'd pity the kids in his class." James commented, while shaking his head sadly. He burst out laughing.  
  
Before long, they were laughing so hard that Lily rolled out of her bed. Needless to say, Madame Pomfrey had a fit.  
  
"Healing PATIENTS need their rest. Too much overexcitement is not good."  
  
Madame Pomfrey stalked over to James bed and prodded viciously at his ankle. He winced. After much inspection, she put some blue goop on James's ankle and handed him a cloth.  
  
"Wipe it off when the goop turns purple." She returned to her office.  
  
James watched the goop change colors and wiped it off. He playfully wiped some on Lily's nose. She giggled and got out of bed.  
  
She walked over towards James and got some on his ear. He laughed. Madame Pomfrey walked back in with a loud "Hmmph!"  
  
"Well, you may go now since it is obvious that both of you are feeling fine." She stalked back into the office.  
  
James slid off the bed, his weight on the right foot. He looked over at Lily and shot her the most pitiful puppy dog look ever.  
  
"I still can't walk. Could you possibly?"  
  
She looked at him hard, pretending to consider it.  
  
"Well, since I'm such a nice person. I suppose I'll help you out."  
  
He grinned. She took his arm and put it around her neck, and they slowly made their way down the hall.  
  
Lily jerked to a halt(a painful one for James) halfway down the hall.  
  
"James, those carrots are still in my hair aren't they," She shrieked.  
  
He nodded with a huge grin.  
  
"Well, pull them out for goodness sake. I should leave you stranded here for that." She laughed, showing that the threat was an empty one.  
  
James still had his arm around her, propping himself. He proceeded to pull them out one by one. Lily kept giggling. It tickled.  
  
Then, a familiar icy voice said, "I thought you hated each other."  
  
Lily spun around, taking James with her (poor James). Snape stepped closer to get a better look at the two and saw the true situation.  
  
He laughed a cold mirthless laugh. "Stupid mudblood, You were a carrot head before, but...this..." He broke off laughing. "And then Mr. Quidditch over there..."  
  
James got out his wand and said 'Pinkitulisan'.  
  
Suddenly there was a blast of pink light. It vanished leaving Snape covered in a pink aura. He shrieked and dashed towards the infirmary.  
  
James twirled his wand and blew invisible smoke off the tip of it.  
  
Lily turned towards James and said, "Come on hero. Let's get to the common room."  
  
*******  
  
The two of them walked into the common room amid stares. Agatha turned around to see what the commotion was all about. What she saw when she turned around was most possibly one of the funniest things she had seen in her life. Lily was snapping at a group of giggling first years with, could it be, James Potter attached to her shoulder!  
  
"What are you looking at? Don't you have homework to do" Lily was snapping.  
  
Lily could feel James convulse trying to hide his mirth. It almost made her grin.  
  
That's when she looked up and saw in the corner of the common room, the marauders in quite a state. Agatha was laughing so hard she had fallen off the couch, and Remus who had tried to catch her failed and toppled to the floor as well. This just caused the others to laugh even harder. Elysa was laughing so hard she was just convulsing with mirth. Sirius's reclining armchair flipped over. So, that he was lying, still in the chair, on the floor.  
  
Lily helped James onto a couch.  
  
Sirius controlled himself enough to choke out. "You two looked awful cozy."  
  
James explained what had happened to them.  
  
"I'll bet," Elysa said.  
  
"Why don't you two just admit you like each other, and we'll call it a day," sighed Agatha, who was still lying on the floor.  
  
Lily walked off in a huff saying, "I hope someone steps on you all." This just made them laugh harder. James probably would have stalked off too, but he couldn't walk. (Poor James, again)  
  
A few minutes later, Agatha and Elysa came bounding up the stairs. They threw open the door to see Lily reading a book on advanced charms, while gritting her teeth.  
  
Finally, Lily stood up. "I think I shall go do some redecorating tonight. Would you guys like to join me?" They stared at her for a moment.  
  
Finally Elysa said, "But Lily you redecorated your side of the room two days ago." Lily grinned.  
  
She walked over to Elysa and Agatha and whispered something to the two girls. They grinned knowingly.  
  
Around midnight, Lily stood dressed in all black with her flaming hair up in a black toboggan. She grinned at the other two girls. Then Elysa sighed deeply.  
  
"What?" Agatha said exasperated.  
  
"Something just isn't right." Elysa replied.  
  
"How can it not be right? I've already taught you all the charms you could possibly need," Lily fumed.  
  
Elysa ignored her, and disappeared into the bathroom for a moment and came back holding a bottle of mascara. The two girls looked at her with raised eyebrows.  
  
She drew two dark lined across her face. Then, she started to do the same to the other girls.  
  
Lily ducked back. "Hold up! Is that stuff water proof?!"  
  
"Course not. Do I look that dumb?"  
  
"Well..." Lily giggled looking at Elysa's face. She looked like a muggle football player.  
  
Elysa came towards Agatha, who shook her head violently. "Suit yourself." Elysa replied, but as soon as Agatha turned, she drew two lines across her face. She grinned in satisfaction.  
  
The three girls snuck up the boy's dormitory stairs. Lily poked her head in. All sleeping. She thought with a grin. She motioned for the others to follow her. Elysa was humming Mission Impossible and jumping in and out of shadows like an idiot. Finally, Agatha silenced her with a smack to the head.  
  
The next morning, the girls woke up to four yells of horror. It was coming from (here is a shocker) the guy's dormitory! Lily sat up and smiled wickedly. The other girls looked up as well, also smirking.  
  
A few seconds later, their door swung open. James, Sirius, and Remus were all standing at the door. Lily and Elysa suddenly remembered the mascara on their cheeks. Uh oh! Lily thought.  
  
"Ummm.Morning guys! What brings you up here?" Lily asked brightly, although deep down she was terrified. The guys looked furious.  
  
"Pink stuff on my walls" Sirius said indignantly.  
  
Remus gave an involuntary shudder.  
  
"And hearts too!" James added.  
  
"Pictures of Lily and James kissing during second year!" Remus said finding his voice. "Now, how am I supposed to sleep with THAT on my walls."  
  
"Hey!" James said looking kind of hurt. Then, he was suddenly embarrassed. 'How did you know about that anyways?!"  
  
Sirius silenced him. "Not right now James!"  
  
James pouted, but it didn't take him long to join back in. "All my Quidditch posters.gone." A vein in his neck twitched oddly.  
  
"There, there James." Remus said patting him on the shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, and replaced with the Beatles! Who are they anyways," Sirius asked, though he didn't really want a response.  
  
"Rest assured, payback will come!" Remus finished.  
  
They all started to stalk out of the room in bad temper, but before they could go Lily called out to James. "Hey, did you study for our potions test?" He nodded.  
  
As the door shut, they heard one of the guys whisper "permanentalus". Permanentalus was a spell that when said over an object (such as ink, paint, or even mascara) would make the object permanent for at least 15 hours.  
  
As soon as they left, the three girls rushed to scrub their faces, but to no avail. It was permanent. The mascara was not going to come off!  
  
AN: Lily proves that she doesn't like James(or tries) and takes out her anger all in one little decorating session! Reviewing is always nice! Did you know if you hit the review button that little pink bunnies will dance across the screen! Try it! Now! Yes, I am aware that I am insane. 


	3. Ch 3 Peace on Earth, good will toward m...

Chapter Three  
  
AN: Thanks all that reviewed last two chapters!!! Mandi, Aharrypotter1fan, Snufalufagus, Sirius Lover: Glad ya'll liked it! Walking Contradiction: Awww, thankies!! I look forward to having some fun with the bet *evil grin* Roxy: what no bunnies?!! Hmm must have been a glitch, lol! Mmm what I wouldn't do for some pizza! Lady Fuchsia: You wanted more, so here it is. (  
  
Three identical screams traveled down the stairs and into the common room, where the marauders were all looking quite pleased with themselves. Sirius twirled his wand and blew imaginary smoke off the tip of it. Remus and James laughed, and all three of them left the common room in high spirits.  
  
The girls didn't show up for breakfast, but when it came time for classes they trudged up a flight of stairs towards History of Magic. They arrived in the room amid stares and laughter, but Professor Binns didn't seem to notice. In fact, he didn't seem to notice much in general. He was old, boring, and as good as deaf. The marauders were constantly testing him by yelling, throwing quaffles around, and even setting off fireworks (however he did notice the latter).  
  
Lily slumped down in her desk and pulled her enormous history of magic book up, so that her face was covered. People kept whispering things at her like: "Lily what's up with the face paint? Halloween is over!" and some muggle born kept saying, "25, 36, HUT!"  
  
Agatha and Elysa weren't having any better luck. She saw Sirius leaned over, taunting Elysa, who had her head down on her desk. Elysa seemed to be tolerating him well enough. In fact, Lily was in awe of her friend's state of tranquility. Then to her amusement and jealousy, she noticed an earplug protruding from her friend's ear.  
  
However, it all seemed to be getting to Agatha. She was slightly red with anger, and appeared to be snapping at Peter Pettigrew. He muttered something back and turned around looking slightly worried.  
  
Lily was really tired, and if that kid said hut one more time, she was going to scream. About an hour later, Lily, Elysa, and Agatha walked out of the classroom furious.  
  
"You couldn't pay me to go to another class, after that. I am skiving off!" Elysa declared. (Sirius had pulled out her earplugs, while she was asleep. Then, he had ridiculed her for the remainder of the class.)  
  
Lily sighed. "We can't skip McGonagall's class. She'd have a fit!"  
  
"Oh yes, we can." Agatha said firmly.  
  
"Come on Lil, we'll just sit around in the common room. It won't be a big deal. I promise." Elysa coaxed.  
  
"Well, I guess." Lily said uncertainly.  
  
As promised, the girls headed back to the common room. Once there, they sat on the couch closest to the fire in silence, listening to the heavy rain patter against the glass. Lily was just about to suggest a game of chess when the portrait hole began to slowly open.  
  
Lily gasped; then quickly whipped out her wand muttering a spell. She felt as if a warm blanket had been dropped over her. She ducked behind the couch, pulling the other two girls with her.  
  
"Oww, what the fu-" Elysa started, but a hand muffled her sound. She glared over at Lily, but Lily wasn't even paying her any attention.  
  
Elysa listened carefully and heard the portrait hole squeak shut. She was curious to know who had entered, but didn't want to risk movement. She was quickly beginning to regret her hasty decision. Skipping class had been a horrible idea.  
  
Lily was slowly dragging herself closer to the edge of the couch. She peeked around the side of the couch and saw the figure was returning from the girl's dorm stairs. She couldn't fathom why anyone would go up there, especially during this time of the day. As the figure descended it became apparent to her that this was not a teacher.  
  
It was a man, but she couldn't determine anything more since he had a black hood covering his face. Suddenly the portrait creaked open again and more footsteps echoed into the room. Lily tried to get a better view, but made the couch scratch the floor softly instead. The figure turned around sharply, but finding nothing he slowly turned back to his task.  
  
The black cloaked figures all formed a circle with the original man in the center. He flicked his wand violently and the lights died immediately. He spoke softly at first over the object, the others chanting softly behind him. As the man got louder, a sort of ball of light grew over the object. Then, before they had time to think twice the men had all disapperated and the lights had been restored.  
  
The three girls remained silent for a long time afterwards. Then at last, Lily beckoned to the others. Elysa got up to follow, but Agatha didn't move. She was frozen with her legs crossed and eyes rolled to the back of her head. Elysa grabbed Lily's arm to prevent her from leaving. She pointed at Agatha.  
  
"Is she alright?" Lily mouthed to Elysa.  
  
"I have no idea." Elysa mouthed back.  
  
Agatha sat straight up abruptly. She blinked a few times. Lily looked at her questioningly, but Agatha merely stared at her numbly.  
  
"Are you okay?" She whispered softly.  
  
Agatha nodded and followed Lily and Elysa out of the common room. They walked swiftly down the corridors, until Lily stopped and tapped an old crone's hump. She stepped into the blank space and beckoned the others to follow.  
  
"Lumos," She muttered filling the tunnel with light. "I think it is okay if we talk now."  
  
"What just happened in there?" Elysa asked, shaking.  
  
"I'm not sure exactly, but there were several men in black cloaks. They definitely weren't teachers. Maybe not even students. I think one of them stole something from our dorm. They were chanting a really powerful spell over it. I'm almost positive it was dark arts."  
  
"I couldn't really see anything from where I was at. How come he couldn't see us?"  
  
"Oh. I put a spell on us to make us invisible, but I wasn't sure if it would last; that's why I pulled you two behind the couch. We can see each other but no one else can."  
  
"Oh, ok. Thank God one of us is a genius at charms. Agatha, are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I just.well.."  
  
"Well what? What happened? That wasn't normal Aggie. You scared us."  
  
"I'm sorry it's just." She tried to force the words out, "I have a gift, or at least that is what my grandmother calls it. Have you ever heard the old wife's tale saying that when a child is born with caul over its face, that it will have the second sight? Well apparently it is true. I can see things, sometimes. They don't always happen, but."  
  
"Wow. Why didn't you tell us," Lily asked, shocked.  
  
"I dunno. I always hoped it would just go away."  
  
"Why would you want that to happen?!" Elysa asked.  
  
"Sometimes, it is best, not to know what will happen. The future isn't always bright." She replied, solemnly.  
  
"What did you see?" Lily asked softly.  
  
"I can't remember." She said, diverting her eyes to the floor.  
  
Lily decided not to press the subject.  
  
There was a long pause.  
  
Finally, Lily asked the question they were all secretly wondering. "Do you think we should tell a teacher?"  
  
"Oh yeah, Lily." Elysa said sarcastically. "Well you see Professor, while we were sitting in the common room skipping class..."  
  
"I guess your right." She agreed.  
  
"Why don't we all go to Hogsmeade and try to get our minds off this?" Elysa suggested. "After all, that is where this passage leads."  
  
"But what about the mascara?"  
  
"Oh I wouldn't worry about that. There are much more interesting looking people than us there. We'll hardly even be noticed." **** The girls went through the trapdoor and quickly walked out of the stock room. They headed straight to the pub for a round of butterbeers.  
  
After they had warmed up a little and had their fill of butterbeer, they felt considerably better.  
  
Lily even suggested they venture out Christmas shopping. Despite the pouring rain, Hogsmeade was still lovely. As long as the girls stuck to the awning covered path, they needn't worry about getting wet. Despite the gloomy weather, Hogsmeade maintained its cheerful atmosphere. There were Christmas decorations and wreaths galore.  
  
Lily took the opportunity to finish her Christmas shopping. She picked out a charmed art set for Petunia. It had colored pencils, pastels, paints, brushes, and a pad of assorted paper types, but the truly wonderful thing about it was the fact that nothing ever ran out. The pencils would never need sharpening, the brushes would never need washing, and the paper would never run out. Petunia, being the aspiring artist Lily knew, would adore it.  
  
For her mother, Lily chose an apron, which could never get dirty, ad a cookbook with varied recipes from the wizarding and muggle world. Her mother, with her flare for cooking and love for the wizarding world, would enjoy both gifts.  
  
For her father, she bought a book on the history of the ancient Egyptians. He enjoyed reading about stuff like that, but the muggle books he read had very limited knowledge compared to that of the wizards.  
  
All too soon, it was time for the girls to return to Hogwarts. When they arrived back, Elysa and Agatha went fast to sleep, but Lily couldn't go to sleep. She had too much on her mind. She kept thinking about the spell she had witnessed and the man. She wondered if her friends were safe at school and what Agatha had seen. Finally, she drifted to sleep. Her mind in turmoil.  
  
"Lily. It's time to wake up." Someone said in a singsong voice.  
  
"No it isn't." She mumbled and rolled over, covering her face with an arm. The 'someone' shook her. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Oh, no. It's you again." She said groggily.  
  
James laughed, and Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Again?"  
  
"Shut up, you. So, Lily have you started writing that song yet?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I know you haven't forgotten our little bet!" He smiled evilly.  
  
"Oh no that wasn't yesterday was it!?" He nodded happily. Lily put her face into her pillow and screamed.  
  
"Feel better," Remus asked, with a sympathetic smile.  
  
"No, not really." She muttered.  
  
"Oh and by the way nice PJs, Lil." Sirius winked. She looked down. She was wearing a skimpy spaghetti strap shirt and long flannel pajama bottoms. Lily blushed and ran up to her dormitory to change.  
  
She changed into her muggle clothing and ran down to the dungeons.  
  
After a considerable amount of pleading, she finally convinced the potions master into letting her retake the test. She did so at a rapid pace and dashed up the stairs to breakfast.  
  
The Great Hall was beautifully decorated and warm snow was gently falling from the enchanted ceiling.  
  
Dumbledore stood up. "If I may have your attention for just a moment." The babble subsided. "As you already know, the Dark Lord Voldemort has gained a great deal of power over the last year. I'd like to have a moment of silence for the countless victims of his attacks." The hall went silent. Dumbledore cleared his throat after a few minutes. "I wish you all a safe holiday. Now, you may return to your meal."  
  
"The Hogwarts Express is now boarding, for those students going home for the holidays," Professor McGonagall announced, a few moments later. Lily, Remus, and Agatha all rose from their seats.  
  
"So..Which one of you is going to carry my suitcase?" Lily asked, with a mischievous smile. She looked from Sirius to James.  
  
James gave Sirius a look. "Forget it, man! She's your girl."  
  
James glared at him. "How many times do I have to tell you, I don't like her!" Sirius rolled his eyes and went back to his breakfast.  
  
Lily picked up her spoon calmly, and filled it with oatmeal. She flicked it in Sirius's face. Sirius sputtered and before he realized what had happened Lily was gone, dragging James behind her.  
  
As the train pulled away, Lily felt a sense of relief. Hogwarts was her home, and she loved almost everything about it, but things had been so confusing lately. First, James. Then, those people in the common room. And whatShe was looking forward to a nice boring winter vacation. She couldn't wait to see her family again and she was looking forward to all of her favorite Christmas traditions.  
  
A few hours later, Lily sat in the car surrounded by her family. They were all pleased to see each other. Petunia and Lily were sitting in the back talking companionably about how their school year was going.  
  
When, they finally got home Lily flopped onto her bed and sighed. It was good to be home. It had been too long. Lily showed Petunia some magic. In turn Petunia, who had a knack for drawing, showed Lily her latest sketches.  
  
Finally, Christmas day came. Lily woke up early and ran into Petunia's room. She jumped up and down on her sister's bed. "Tunia! Wake up! It's Christmas!" Petunia sat up almost immediately, and the two of them ran to wake up their parents.  
  
Lily received a beautiful drawing of herself and Petunia. She ran over and hugged her sister. Petunia smiled. From her parents, she acquired many new things, including a pretty red sweater, a camera, and a nice-looking picture frame. Lily promised Petunia she would enchant any pictures she took to move, and send her a few in the mail.  
  
Once the heaps of presents disappeared, Lily and Petunia headed back to their rooms. Lily walked in her room and squealed. There was a small pile of presents sitting on her bed. They were from her Hogwarts friends. The first one she picked up had a small card attached to it.  
  
Hey Lil, Hope you are having a good holiday. I know I am. Enjoy the present. Sincerely, Remus P.S. I suggest naming him James.  
  
Inside the parcel was a teddy bear. Lily touched it's nose. It was adorable. Kind of like James, really.  
  
The next package was from Sirius. There was no note attached. She opened up the parcel to find not a present, but another box and then another and yet another. Several boxes later, she found a bit of parchment. It read simply:  
  
I owe you. Sirius  
  
Lily snorted. Not that she was surprised. She quickly unwrapped the next box to find a note and some sparkling powder in a bag. The bag read 'Wishes Can Come True'. She opened the letter curiously.  
  
Dear Lily, I hope you like your present. It is pixie dust. Take a pinch and sprinkle it on yourself and something good will happen. Happy Christmas! Agatha  
  
She wasn't too sure about 'something good happening', but she knew she had read something about the magical uses of pixie dust and hoped it would prove useful.  
  
The next package was from Elysa. She ripped it open. For some odd reason it contained a harmonica. She shrugged and grabbed up the last thing. It was a letter. She ripped it open.  
  
Dear Lily, I am afraid your present can't be sent through mail. You'll see what I mean later. Love (Not like that), James  
  
Lily thought to herself, Yeah right. He probably just forgot to get me something.  
  
**** Lily was halfway asleep, when she heard a bloodcurdling scream. She looked out through her door, that was cracked open, and saw a flash of green light. Then, she saw a body fall backward and land with a sickening thud. Oh my God. This can't be happening! Lily thought, panicking.  
  
She went out her window, and climbed through the shrubs over to Petunias window. Luckily, it was open. She leaned in and called softly, "Petunia, Petunia, we have got to get out of here, now!"  
  
Shaking, Petunia crawled out. "But what about mum and dad, Lily? We can't just leave them!"  
  
Lily choked back tears. "You don't understand Petunia. They're gone. I saw everything. Now come on."  
  
They crept into the woods behind their house and waited there, shivering in the cold, crying.  
  
Lily awoke to her someone shouting, "Oi! They're alive! Over here!" A young wizard stood in front of them. "Don't you kids worry. We'll have you out of here and safe in a jiffy. Name's Frank Longbottom."  
  
The two girls spent the remainder of the day speaking to inquiring neighbors, trying to help tidy the mess, and mourning.  
  
By night fall, Petunia and Lily's grandmother had showed up. Petunia would be living with her, and Lily would be returning to school. Lily thought it best to go ahead and get back to Hogwarts, so she owled Dumbledore. His response came almost immediately. He gave her permission to return to the castle early and sent his condolences.  
  
The knight bus pulled up with a screech. Lily reached out to hug her sister, but Petunia pulled away. "I can't believe you! It's your fault mom and dad are dead, and now you are going to go away and leave me here all alone," She ended with a shriek.  
  
"I'm sorry Tunia, but I have to go. I'll be back for summer vacation though."  
  
"Don't bother! I never want to speak to you again," Petunia yelled to Lily's retreating back. Lily gave her sister one final sad glance and stepped aboard the Knight Bus.  
  
AN: Well, I hope that wasn't too bad. I decided to make lily and Petunia friends because I don't think two sisters could really hate each other that much. Something big would have had to come between them first. And it just did! Thanks, and let me know if you see any errors.REVIEW.puhleez? 


	4. Ch 4 CheerUp or Let Down?

Ch. 4  
  
Elysa, Sirius, and James strolled into the girl's dormitory (why James and Sirius were coming along we may never know.), chatting and joking loudly, totally unaware that they weren't alone in the room; until Sirius looked over and noticed a small figure curled up on one of the four poster beds.  
  
Sirius launched himself onto the bed, waking up Lily. "Why Miss Evans, if I didn't know better I'd say you still had another few days of vacation left." He smiled down at her.  
  
Lily rolled over and burried her face in the pillow, determined not to get up. After all there was no "Jeez, Lil I know I am irresistible, but you couldn't last three more days without me?!" James joked with a grin. "Well aren't you going to get up and say hello?" He asked facetiously.  
  
Lily shook her head no. "Go away, Potter."  
  
She had to turn to say this and when she did James caught a glimpse of her face. It was tear-streaked. He sat down next to her, feeling guilty, and asked gently, "What's wrong Lily? Why aren't you at home?"  
  
"I said go away, Potter." Lily said acidly. Elysa sat down as well.  
  
"Lil, what's wrong." Elysa prodded gently.  
  
"Yeah." Sirius added intelligently.  
  
Lily kicked her foot (hitting James in a very painful spot indeed). "Can't you all just leave me alone?!" She wailed.  
  
James(who was temporarily in quite a lot of pain) spat out "You don't have to be such a drama queen Lily. Just tell us already."  
  
Lily sat up abruptly. "Your right Potter I am a drama queen, but I am far worse than that! I am also a murderer. I killed my parents." She looked at the expression on James face. "There, are you happy now?"  
  
"Lily, I know you would never kill anyone. What really happened to you parents?" James was searing in guilt.  
  
"You heard me! I killed them. Voldemort came for me and they got in the way. If I hadn't come to Hogwarts, then this would have never happened! It's all my fault."  
  
Elysa looked startled. "God, I'm sorry, Lily, but never think it was your fault." She hugged her friend tightly. They sat for a while, the two boys sitting there looking sympathetic, and Elysa comforting Lily. Finally Lily's breathing changed from ragged to soft and rhythmic. She was asleep. They walked out the door silently.  
  
"Poor Lily." Elysa muttered. Sirius and James nodded emphatically.  
  
James lay in bed that night staring at the ceiling feeling dejected and self-loathing. Lily had been hurting and he had made it worse. What kind of friend was he? If she did something rash it would be partially his fault. ****  
  
Although, Lily cheered up slightly when Agatha and Remus returned back to school (She threw a hair dryer at Peter), she was back to moping the next day.  
  
After breakfast, Remus decided to go up and talk to her. He walked in, and sat down on the bed next to Lily. "Hey Lil. How are you?"  
  
She mumbled "Fine."  
  
Remus shook his head. "I brought you up a couple muffins."  
  
"I'm not hungry."  
  
"Lily, you haven't eaten in days. We're all really worried about you. Please, just one little muffin." He wheedled. He really did look worried, so she ate the muffin reluctantly. He sighed, relieved. "When you'r done eating, maybe you should come down to the common room for a while. I mean you haven't been down in days, and-"  
  
"Maybe later, Remus." She sighed. He hugged her, and headed back down stairs.  
  
Remus saw the others sitting waiting on him. "She's the same, but I did manage to get her to eat a little." Everyone frowned. "Well, I have got a lot of studying to do. Anyone else want to come to the library?" Agatha nodded. "Yeah, I have a report for Professor Vindictra."  
  
James was sitting staring at nothing in particular, when his eyes suddenly lit up. "I have an idea. See you guys later!" He dashed out of the common room.  
  
Sirius and Elysa watched in bewilderment. Then, Sirius put his arm around Elysa. "Well, now it's only the two of us." He raised his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
She giggled and smacked him lightly. "Sirius, you are terrible. Poor Lily is up there feeling awful and your mind is in the gutter!"  
  
Sirius sighed. "It's not that I don't feel bad for her. If I could I'd kill Voldemort for her myself, but.well there isn't much I can do right now. So, I just thought I'd lighten the mood a bit." He leaned in closer to Elysa, and kissed her lightly on the lips.  
  
She looked at him shocked. "Umm, what are you thinking?"  
  
"I wasn't." He smiled and then bit his lip. Then he said very quickly, "Elysa, will you .umm.go out with me?" ***  
  
James rushed around Diagon Alley, searching for the perfect gift to cheer Lily up. It had been three days since she had returned. So far, she had barely left her room!  
  
He dashed into Quality Quidditch Supplies (out of habit) before remembering that Lily hated flying. She was scared to death of heights, and seldom took both feet off the ground.  
  
About five shops later, he spotted The Magical Menagerie and walked in. The first exhibit was of dancing gray rats. James chuckled. He could just imagine Lily's reaction if he were to give her one of them.  
  
He looked at the cats in the back of the room. They were cute, but just not special enough. After covering most of the store, he was about to give up when he heard a loud caterwaul from the corner of the room. He walked over and saw a small cat like creature with speckled gray fur and big ears. It was cute in its on way, and he was sure it wasn't an ordinary cat. He picked it up its cage carefully and to his relief it purred. He carried it up to the front. The lady at the front had long gray hair and was absorbed into reading the paper..  
  
"Excuse me, Ma'am." She looked up noticing him for the first time.  
  
"Oh sorry. Didn't see you there. Reading the paper, you know." She said in a rough Cockney dialect. He nodded.  
  
"Could you tell how much she is? And umm what she is?" He asked feeling foolish.  
  
The lady seemed to finally notice what he was carrying. "Hmmm if that isn't surprising. She doesn't usually take to strangers. I wouldn't sell her to just anyone, but since she seems to like you. 2 galleons? Now, that's a deal." James shrugged and handed her the money. "Now, this cute little creature is called a kneazle. They are very intelligent and have an uncanny knack of judging character. The Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures want owners to have a license. Load of hooey if you ask me! Plus kneazles find that particularly insulting, as they cannot be owned. They choose you, not the other way round. You know?" The door swung open and another customer walked in.  
  
"Good afternoon, Sir!" She said in an airy tone. Then, she whispered to James. "You best go out the back door. Ministry worker. Always checking up on me." He hurried out the back door with the brass cage clanking as he went. **** Sirius was sitting on the couch staring into the fire when James finally returned. If James hadn't been so preoccupied, he probably would have noticed that Sirius was not acting lat all his usual self.  
  
"Hey Sirius. Where is everybody?"  
  
"Huh? Oh. Dinner." He replied while still staring into space.  
  
James dashed up the stairs to the girl's dorm, hoping he'd still have time to make it to dinner. He knocked softly.  
  
"Lil? Can I come in?"  
  
"Sure, why not. Everyone else does." She said dismally.  
  
James had heard about what had happened to poor Peter, and didn't fancy the thought of having to visit Pomfrey. He decided to risk it and walk in. He might come out alive.  
  
"Oh it's you." She mumbled.  
  
"Yeah, don't get too excited or anything. Even though I did bring you your Christmas present." He said, hiding the cage behind his back.  
  
She perked up a little. "This better not be a joke James Potter or I will never forgive you."  
  
He shook his head. "No joke."  
  
She grinned. "Let's see it then!"  
  
He rolled his eyes and handed her the brass cage.  
  
She shrieked with delight, and set the cage on the ground, then squeezed James in a tight hug.  
  
She looked like she was about to cry. James panicked. What had he done wrong this time?  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked, frightened of the answer.  
  
"Nothing, this is just so sweet."  
  
He sighed in relief.  
  
She pulled the creature out of its cage.  
  
"It's a kneazle, a magical creature. It's very-"  
  
"Yes, James, I know. This is my second year in care of magical creatures after all."  
  
"Oh yeah. I forgot. I'm not in it, you know."  
  
"I hope it likes me."  
  
Lily opened the cage, letting the creature out. At first it waddled towards James, but he pushed it gently towards Lily. The creature walked cautiously towards her. Then, it curled up on her lap.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you like it." His stomach growled loudly, "I'm going to head down to dinner. Want to come?"  
  
"No thanks," Lily said, misty eyed over the kneazle.  
  
*Finis Ch. 4*  
  
AN: Hope you like. Though I am afraid I did rather get off plot. Yes I really do have a plot I swear!!! Well, I'm outta here!! Please, oh please, review!! -SlytherinQueen87 


	5. Ch 5 An Emotional Rollercoaster

AN: Sorry this chapter took so long. Needed to tie some lose ends in the story and such. Also, I have been really busy. I was in the MACYS parade in NY, that was a week long trip. Then a bunch of other marching band competitions and homework; you know what I mean!  
  
Elysa stomped through the corridors, blowing off steam. She had one hand in her pocket and the other with a shaking grip on her wand. She could almost feel the steam leave her ears.  
  
'What was he thinking?!' She thought. 'One of our best friends is upstairs crying her eyes out, practically going anorexic on us and what does he do? Try and snog me! And then the best excuse he can come up with is "wanted to lighten the mood!" HA! I don't think so!"  
  
You would think that within this raging tempest, rational thought would be impossible. Yet, somehow, such a thought floated calmly to the surface.  
  
'If her temper hadn't gotten the better of her, would her answer have still been the same?' That didn't take much thought. Of course it wouldn't have. She had been in love with Sirius Black since 3rd year. She tried to swallow the thought, but it continued to eat at her.  
  
'What was I thinking? Why did I turn him down? So what if he has awful timing?' The questions hammered at her, and she was filled with remorse.  
  
At least, she knew that he liked her. Well he HAD liked her. Elysa reminded herself that he would probably never even speak to her now. He had asked her out, and she hadn't even answered him.  
  
She had just shook her head unbelievingly and walked toward the owlery. She was completely unaware of the tears forming in her eyes.  
  
***The Following Day***  
  
Lily walked triumphantly into the Great Hall, brandishing a piece of paper. She beamed at everyone she passed and plunked down next to James, who was rapidly shoveling food into his mouth.  
  
"Guess what?"  
  
James looked up from his plate and mumbled (mouth half-full), "What?"  
  
Lily fished out a piece of parchment from her pocket and handed to him.  
  
James gaped at it. To the girl's utter disgust, a piece of chicken fell out of his mouth. He ignored her reaction and continued to stare mindlessly.  
  
"You didn't. how did you-?!" He looked down at the potion's test suspiciously, but soon realized it was no forgery.  
  
"Well, you are going to keep your end of the bet, aren't you?" She asked grinning broadly.  
  
"Of course I am, but first we have to get rid of the Professors. I don't want any more detentions!" He leaned over the table.  
  
"Hey Sirius!"  
  
Sirius looked up from the masses of food heaped on his plate. "Mhm?" He mumbled.  
  
"Do you think you could do me a favor and go cause a diversion? Something big enough to get the teachers out of here..."  
  
"Yeah sure thing." Sirius said nonchalantly. "Hey Peter," Sirius said reaching behind some third year to tap Peter on the back. "Wanna come help me cause some trouble?"  
  
The plump, baby-faced boy nodded, eagerly.  
  
"Later James," Sirius said, as the two of them exited the Great Hall.  
  
A few moments later, a huge explosion could be heard in the entrance hall. Most of the staff, dashed out to see what was going on. The few that were remaining left soon after to see what was going on. Only Dumbledore remained sitting.  
  
James gulped, but stood up and said "sonorous" firmly. He looked at out at the remaining students and said, "Hey guys, I have an announcement to make."  
  
To her utter surprise, James began to walk back towards his seat, towards her. He kneeled down, holding a piece of broccoli out as though it was a great offering. He grinned up at her and said, "Lily thou art fairer than the water lily swaying in the wind. If only thou wouldst only be mine. See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand! O, that I was a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek!"  
  
Lily quickly pointed her wand at James throat and said, "mum." At this point, she was quite pink. The whole student body erupted in laughter. It subsided abruptly when the teachers swept back into the room.  
  
Professor McGonagall walked briskly towards Dumbledore looking agitated. Dumbledore smiled calmly and gestured at her to sit. She did and the other professors followed suit.  
  
Lily stomped out of the Great Hall before James Potter could bat an eyelash.  
  
The guys returned momentarily with detention slips in hand. Peter brandished his rather proudly. Sirius smugly commented that this was number four for this year. Peter seemed quite impressed.  
  
James laughed and told them what he had done while they were gone. Sirius let out a great guffaw. Peter just looked confused.  
  
"But won't she just be mad now?" Peter asked.  
  
James frowned. "Probably."  
  
"But I always though you kinda liked her." Peter said.  
  
James conveniently dropped a fork and ducked under the table to retrieve it.  
  
Sirius chuckled. "Of course he does, Peter. This is just his primitive way of flirting. Isn't that right James?"  
  
"Like you're doing any better! I don't see Elysa attached to your arm yet." James snapped back.  
  
Sirius looked furious. He threw a punch at James's nose. It hit with a sickening thud. James looked over in shock.  
  
"Jackass." James said, betrayal written all over his face.  
  
James took advantage of Sirius's position by tackling him to the ground. Their chairs both fell to the ground with a resounding bang.  
  
Remus quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out a smoke bomb. Rather a simple little gadget really. It wouldn't have done much good normally, but when you added 'engorgio' to it... Well, the results were impressive. There was a deafening bang and smoke filled most of the Great Hall.  
  
Agatha, who had witnessed the whole episode, shot the two with cheering charms, while Remus and Peter helped them back into their seats.  
  
Dumbledore rose from his seat and with a wave of his hand, the smoke cleared. Minerva jumped up from her seat looking around furiously for the rule breaker.  
  
The Headmaster gestured for her to rejoin the table.  
  
"Not to worry. Only a practical joke."  
  
She sat down hesitantly.  
  
Remus whispered furiously at the two of them.  
  
"You fools, you could have been expelled! You're best friends. Start acting like it."  
  
James exited the Great Hall without another word, thoughts ricocheting like bullets in his head.  
  
As he walked by the head table, he heard a voice ring out, "Mr. Potter, would you mind accompanying me to my office."  
  
He looked up. Of course it was Dumbledore. He nodded. *****  
  
Once they were out of earshot Dumbledore began. "James, while I am thoroughly impressed with your knowledge of Shakespeare, I would be very much obliged if you would refrain from recitations at meal times."  
  
James sighed with relief. "Yes sir."  
  
"Also, could you and your friends kindly stop causing so much mayhem. I think poor Minerva is going to have a breakdown." His eyes twinkled.  
  
"Sorry Sir. We'll try." He said, returning the twinkle.  
  
"Well off with you then. Oh, and you might want to have that nose checked out. It look broken. Send my regards to Ms. Evans for me." He said with a wink.  
  
James eyes widened slightly and he left. 'Dumbledore really does know everything.' He thought.  
  
AN: I know this is enormously short, but this is all I have time to type now. I have two books that have to be read by tomorrow. And it is already 5:30. If I get a snow day off tomorrow(hey it could happen!) I promise you a much longer chapter! Much love, Laura(SlytherinQueen87) 


	6. Ch 6 Confrontations

Ch. 6  
  
AN: Okay I lied, school was cancelled, and you did not get your chapter. I am a horrible person, but here it is all the same, slightly delayed. Hope you like ( Some fluff!  
  
James emerged from the winding staircase to find Sirius waiting for him.  
  
Before James could say anything Sirius began, "Sorry about everything James. I was upset about something and you hit a nerve. Sorry I took it out on you. That was dumb of me. I probably deserve the weeks of detention I'm about to get."  
  
James looked at him a little shocked. "It's okay. Dumbledore didn't even say anything about that!"  
  
Sirius grinned insanely and pumped a fist in the air.  
  
"So what exactly happened with you and Elysa?"  
  
"Well.I did something really stupid."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Well, I kind of kissed her. and apparently at very bad timing, to say the least." Sirius admitted, figuring he owed James the truth.  
  
Once they reached the common room, they went their separate ways: James to the girl's dorms and Sirius in search of the others. *****  
  
James knocked tentatively on the door. It swung open magically. He peered in and saw Lily lying casually on her side reading.  
  
"Oh it's you." She said, disgustedly.  
  
The door slammed shut. However James was too quick for it. He was already inside. James wasn't on the Quidditch team for nothing! Agility was key.  
  
She groaned loudly.  
  
"Now, I know your angry Lily, but just listen for a second. I have a plan."  
  
She listened. **********  
  
That night James and Lily walked into the great hall, side by side. Their appearance got quite a reaction. The Hufflepuff table erupted in quiet chatter. Gryffindors chuckled. Slytherins sneered. Ravenclaws shot each other knowing smiles.  
  
However James and Lily were too preoccupied to even notice. They sat down in the two chair gap between Sirius and Elysa.  
  
Lily tapped Elysa and whispered something in her ear. Elysa turned pink and glared at Lily. James followed suit with Sirius, who turned a furious red and shook his head. Lily and James looked at each other and rolled their eyes.  
  
Suddenly Lily's eyes sparkled.  
  
"Do you guys know what happens to witches and wizards who break a bet?"  
  
They shook their heads no.  
  
"Well, you see there is this charm-" Lily leaned over towards them and whispered the rest.  
  
Sirius's eyes bugged out, and Elysa swallowed.  
  
They relented. They would do it.  
  
Near the end of the feast, Elysa and Sirius stood resignedly and began to walk slowly towards the door. Once they reached the doorway, they stopped. They looked over at Lily and James who nodded.  
  
Sirius leaned towards Elysa and kissed her lightly on the lips. Scattered applause came from the Gryffindor table. None of the other houses had seemed to notice. Sirius started to stalk off, but Elysa caught his hand.  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
*******  
  
Elysa pulled him into an abandoned classroom. She sat down on an empty desk and gestured him to do the same. He ignored her.  
  
"Alright Elysa what is this about?"  
  
"Sit." She said pointing to a desk. He sat, rolling his eyes, and being as obstinate as possible.  
  
"If this is about me kissing you in the Great Hall, I'm sorry, but you know I had to do it. Unless, of course, you preferred the alternative." He said rather nastily.  
  
"You don't understand Sirius! Just listen, okay? When you kissed me at first I was really happy, but then I started thinking, What if you were joking? What if it was a spur of the moment kind of thing? What if you hurt me?  
  
The problem wasn't ever you Sirius. It was me. I wasn't willing to put myself out on a limb and take a chance. So, I stormed off telling myself that it was you and not me. That it was your bad timing and insensitivity that was at fault, when really, it was my own fear of being hurt.  
  
I'm really sorry, and I do love you. I am willing to take that chance now, if you are." Sirius sat at a loss for words for perhaps the first time in his life.  
  
Elysa misinterpreting the silence bit her lip. "If you don't feel the same way, it's okay. Are you very angry?"  
  
Sirius looked at her in amazement. 'How could she possibly think I'd be angry after that?' She had managed to put into words what he had never been able to.  
  
"Of course not. I love you too Elysa." He leaned over and kissed her for the third time and this time, it was different. This time, it was perfect. This time no one pulled away.  
  
She could feel his lips on hers. He was hesitant at first but she put her arms around his neck and moved in closer. The kissed deepened and his lips claimed hers. She felt nothing but ecstasy. Finally they broke apart.  
  
"Does this mean you'll go out with me?" Sirius asked with a grin.  
  
Elysa nodded with a giggle.  
  
They strolled out of the classroom hand in hand. Little did they know two pairs of eyes were following them.  
  
Lily and James had snuck away from the table and trailed them to the classroom. They were quite pleased with themselves. The plan had succeeded. Of course they hadn't peeked in the classroom or anything, just listened in a tad. ****  
  
Nothing eventful happened until Advanced Charms on Wednesday. Since Elysa was working with Sirius, Lily had no choice but to partner James. She decided even he was preferable to a Slytherin, plus she had pretty much forgiven him for the episode in the Great Hall.  
  
Today's lesson was rather complex. They were working on compound charms, a skill most didn't learn until 6th year. You had to say the more prominent of the two spells, then think the other and move your wand in a complicated pattern. What made it so difficult was that you had to think of one spell, while you said the other. For years they had been training themselves to do the opposite. Habits do break hard.  
  
James was having a lot of trouble. Charms was his worst subject. It wasn't that he lacked the power, but his mind wandered. Therefore he kept ending up with odd combinations. Professor Flitwick walked around the room examining everyone's work. When he saw what James had accomplished, he tutted.  
  
"Mr. Potter pay attention to what you are doing! If you're having trouble, ask Ms Evans. She is doing splendidly." He said beaming at Lily.  
  
Lily grinned over at James. "What'd I tell you? Always number two. And that's only when you're lucky!"  
  
He glared at her. "Thanks for the encouragement."  
  
"You don't really need help do you?" She asked, seriously. She was pretty certain he could pull it off if he really tried.  
  
"I was only kidding. No help needed." Their conversation was interrupted by Professor Flitwick.  
  
"Alright class, here's a challenge to those of you who are up to it. Try a light/grow combination spell."  
  
They all sat and swished their wands saying lumos, but there were few flashes of light. James's "flashes of light" reminded Lily of the lite- brite toy she had played with as a child. There wasn't really a flash of light more like several little dots of light in the air.  
  
"Any volunteers to show the class," squeaked out Flitwick. No hands went up. "How about you Ms. Evans? Give it a try for me?"  
  
She nodded and stood. She swished and said "lumos" confidently, while thinking desperately 'Grow, grow, grow, please grow, ENGORGIO!!!'  
  
She felt warmth travel down her arm and to her wand. It wasn't a feeling she was used to. She figured it had something to do with the spell.  
  
To her shock, not only did a flash of light ensue from her wand, but it filled the entire room, blinding everyone momentarily.  
  
Everyone blinked. Professor Flitwick looked at her, as if he had never seen the like. "Wow. Well done Ms. Evans." Even though there were still 10 minutes of class time left, the professor dismissed the class. Lily started to leave, but Professor Flitwick grabbed her arm.  
  
"Ms. Evans that was.amazing! Most adults can't even produce such a powerful combination lumos/engorgio charm! Most people your age can't even manage them. We can certainly expect some great things from you this year."  
  
Lily left the room feeling confused. She had always had a knack for charms, but that was crazy. She knew that her spell had been insanely powerful. It was odd really, and that rush of warmth going down her arm. Was that normal?  
  
AN: Thank you: Lady Fuchsia- my most faithful reviewer *sniff* It brings a tear to my eye. Hehe. Qwvixen21- who reviews bunches too *grin* Musicizdbest- who reviewed EVERY chapter in one day lol! Hehe. Yes, I admit it. I read the extra books. glad you like!  
  
Sorry it is a tad short.It is 2 in the morning right now and I wanna go wrap some presents before bed. Speaking of which, I saw the coolest thing today, they're called Christmas Crackers. I think it is a Brittish thing. Anyhoo, it like makes a crack noise and junk falls out of it. BTW, Any Britts reading this? Well, Goodnight all! 


	7. Ch 7 Switching Staircases

Ch. 7 bAN: Okay guys this chapter is every inch of its PG-13 rating. Proceed with caution. Thank you. /b  
  
Throughout the rest of the week, Lily continued to have outrageous flashes of power. One minute she could light a whole room with the engorgio/lumos combination spell, the next she had difficulty making a small burst of light shoot from her wand. She didn't understand it, and it was really beginning to really irk her.  
  
She decided to head to the best place a Hogwarts student with a question could go, the library. She was dashing down the steps, when the staircase began to change. She shrieked and held on tightly. She didn't like heights and moving staircases just weren't her cup of tea.  
  
It creaked to a stop, and Lily walked off still a little shaky. She found herself not in the library, but in a corridor unknown to her. It never ceased to amaze her how extraordinarily maze-like Hogwarts was. Once you thought you had your bearings, things simply began to change. Staircases, pictures, and rooms moved!  
  
She was standing in a dimly lit corridor. There were a few torches hanging on the walls for lighting, but other than that it was dark. She continued down the corridor hoping to find another staircase. She couldn't help, but peer into the first classroom she passed. It wasn't familiar, but she hadn't really expected it to be.  
  
She stopped dead in her tracks when a loud band reverberated through the hall. Immediately followed by a bloodcurdling scream.  
  
Lily's Gryffindor instincts kicked in, and she found herself running not away from the sounds, but towards them. She stopped at a classroom near the end of the hall and peered cautiously around the corner. A young man, a seventh year she guessed, had a girl slammed up against a wall. He was holding her there by her throat.  
  
Lily's heart screamed at her to do something that the girl was going to die. She obeyed and with her wand at the ready, rushed in.  
  
"Get the hell off her! What's your bloody problem," She shrieked at the man. She shot "expelliarmus" at him, but to no affect.  
  
He pivoted smoothly around, dropping the girl. Lily vaguely recognized the girl as a Slytherin fifth year. The girl slumped to the ground, clearly unconscious. Lily shot several more spells, but none of them had any more affect than the first. She was beginning to realize that this wasn't an average seventh year. Perhaps, it wasn't a seventh year at all.  
  
"You would do well not to send any more curses at me. I am fully capable of blocking anything you could possibly send my way." The man said silkily.  
  
Lily tried to run over and aid the girl, but the man stopped her, with a mirthless laugh.  
  
"Not so fast, Babe," He said with a chuckle. "No need to ask what house you're from. Only a Gryffindor would charge in with so little caution." He sneered at her.  
  
"And only a deatheater would be stupid enough to attack a student right under Albus Dumbledore's nose," She replied, sneering right back at him.  
  
"You are a cheeky little witch, aren't you? What year are you," He said looking her up and down.  
  
His eyes made her nervous, but she knew she couldn't show him any sign of yielding. "What does it matter to you," She asked coldly.  
  
"You're quite a looker. Too bad about that tongue, but of course that can be fixed."  
  
He advanced on her. Lily backed up. This wasn't looking good. She was stuck in a corridor rarely (if ever) used, her magic wasn't working, and this man was advancing on her. He pinned her in a corner and took her wand from her hand. The man threw it across the room.  
  
Then, he pressed his body up against hers. She kicked at him, but this only caused him to push up against her harder. His hands began to grope at her breasts.  
  
"Get off of me. Now." She said coldly, but her voice had a bit of a shake to it.  
  
He ignored her. She began to scream and didn't plan on stopping, but he covered her mouth.  
  
"Not so talkative now are you?" He sneered.  
  
She bit his hand as hard as she could.  
  
He withdrew it quickly and puncher her hard across the face. She felt a ring tear across her face. Her eyes were brimming with tears.  
  
He whispered a spell, and she soon found she could no longer scream or make any noise for that matter.  
  
He smiled cruelly. "That'll do the trick won't it?"  
  
He pushed her to the floor and lay on top of her, preventing any further movement on her part. She struggled, but it was useless. His hands were back on her, but this time he began to slide them slowly under her shirt. She shivered involuntarily, much to the man's apparent amusement. His hands were now on her bare flesh, feeling her up and down.  
  
Lily began to shake with anger and fright. The man rested his hands on her breasts squeezing and stroking. Just as he was beginning to pull her shirt over her head, she snapped.  
  
She began to feel warmth running up and down her arms. Suddenly, the man went flying across the room and slammed violently against the wall. She heard a sickening crack and saw his shoulder sticking out strangely. Yet, she felt no pity for the man.  
  
Lily ran to her wand on wobbly legs. She picked it up and said the binding charm, but nothing happened.  
  
Uncertainly, she placed the wand in her pocket. Maybe she didn't need it. She had already performed one spell without it. Perhaps one more wouldn't be too much to ask. She lifted her arms and said the binding charm. She willed the warmth to come and to her surprise it obeyed.  
  
Ropes and cords shot around the man, tying him securely.  
  
She summoned two magical stretchers, levitated them man, and dropped him carelessly onto it. She walked over to the Slytherin girl and checked her pulse. She was still breathing, but that was all Lily could insure at the present. She levitated the girl onto the stretcher with much more precision and care than the man.  
  
She walked down the corridor with the two stretchers floating behind her. To her good fortune, she found a staircase leading down to the first floor. She didn't recognize it, but assumed it to be a faculty hallway. As she entered it, she found herself standing before the lean tall figure of Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"Miss Evans, are you alright?"  
  
She nodded her head, as a tear slid down her face.  
  
"Why don't we go up to my office? I'll handle the stretchers." With a flick of his wrist the stretchers floated away.  
  
"Professor, that man."  
  
"No worries, Ms. Evans. Neither of them will be leaving the infirmary until I give the say so. The man will remain tied, until I see fit to untie him."  
  
She nodded, thinking briefly that James and Sirius were right: Dumbledore did know everything. Then her mind drifted back to the episode in the room. Not everything.  
  
Headmaster Dumbledore walked up to a statue and said "fizzing whizbee". With that, the wall slid open, revealing a staircase. He walked up, Lily trudging behind. The Headmaster sat down at his desk and gestured for her to take a seat as well. She sat.  
  
"Now Ms. Evans, would you like to explain to me how you came to be levitating two stretchers down the hall, without a wand might I add."  
  
"It's a long story Headmaster."  
  
"I have time, Child. Please start at the beginning."  
  
Lily took a deep breath and dove right in. "Well, I keep having these abnormal flashes of. of power, Sir. One minute I can perform spells with a power that few adults can muster, then the next I'm back to average."  
  
"Well, I'm not sure if your magic has ever been average, Ms Evans."  
  
She smiled slightly. "Using my wand is becoming more and more difficult. It's almost easier not to use it."  
  
She paused, and he nodded for her to continue.  
  
"Anyways, I was going down to the library to do some research on what was happening to me, when the staircase I was standing on began to change. When I stepped off, I was in a corridor I had never been to before. There I heard a scream. I rushed over to see what was wrong and saw a man slam a girl against the wall. I ran in to try and stop him, but for some reason my wand wasn't working. None of my spells had any affect! The girl fell down unconscious. Then, he advanced on me. He pushed me up against the wall and took my wand and." She broke off, not wishing to relive the experience.  
  
"And," Dumbledore prodded gently.  
  
"Do I have to," She asked childishly.  
  
"Well, if we are going to get this man convicted, then yes."  
  
Lily nodded. She had to be strong for herself, for the girl in Slytherin. "He pushed his body against me and put his hands on me. I told him to stop, and I screamed and kicked, but no one heard me. Then, he slapped me for struggling and put a spell on me so that I couldn't make any noise. He pushed me to the floor and began to take off my shirt when, I snapped. Somehow I blasted him against a wall. I picked up my wand, but it still wasn't working. Somehow I managed to bind the man, levitate them, and conjure stretchers without my wand."  
  
"Thank you, Ms Evans. You have been very brave. I can ask no more of you. I'll accompany you to the infirmary. We can talk more seriously about what is to happen tomorrow."  
  
Dumbledore did indeed walk her to the infirmary. He whispered something to Madame Pomfrey and left with a bow.  
  
Madame Pomfrey bustled over to Lily. She winced at Lily's swollen eye and the gash just above it.  
  
"Poor Dear." She whispered, as she began to search her cabinets. She pulled out a small thermometer-looking gadget, and began to wave it all over Lily's body. If it was waved over an injury the machine would beep loudly. Thus allowing Madame Pomfrey to find out what she needed to heal without invading Lily's privacy.  
  
By the end of her search Madame Pomfrey concluded that Lily was suffering from a handful of bruises and two broken ribs, not to mention a broken heart.  
  
"It's always such a shame to see girls lose their innocence this way." Madame Pomfrey said solemnly. "If you ever want to talk about it, I'm here for you."  
  
Lily mouthed words, but no sound came out. "H-how'd you know?! Did Dumbledore tell you?" She finally managed.  
  
"He didn't have to, dear. I've been a nurse for several years now, and it hasn't all been sunshine and daisies." She paused, as if deciding something. Then she plunged on, "In fact, I was almost raped when I was fourteen too."  
  
Lily looked aghast. Madame Pomfrey nodded.  
  
"Just know that you aren't alone. Now with that said, I think you should be getting some rest, while I try and heal this mess," She said, handing Lily a goblet of dreamless sleep potion.  
  
Lily drank it gratefully, and fell back against her pillow, in a clear, undaunted sleep.  
  
AN: I warned ya! So don't be angry! I didn't actually plan for this to happen, it just kind of did. But I've decided it really works into my plot nicely. Please, oh please, read and review! This is the first thing I have ever written like this so hopefully it isn't too bad.  
  
Many-a-thanks to just a girl, Desiree, Kestrel the Johdila, moonlight and midnight an, and Shorti! If I have forgotten to list you, I am terribly sorry!  
  
Musicizdbest- You know us Americans.easily amused! Lol! Paper crowns, right up our alley! Lol jk! I actually got the kind you can fill yourself. *Grin* By the way: Do you play an instrument or sing or something? J/W because of you penname. 


	8. Ch 8 Dumbledore's Office

Ch 8- Dumbledore's Office AN: Apparently, my last chapter wasn't very clear.Sorry guys. I'll try and make it up to you. (  
  
For the confused: No, Lily did not get raped. She blasted the shmuck off her before he got too far. Madame Pomfrey was the one that was raped back when she was about Lily's age. She can tell Lily was sexually abused and just wants Lily to know that if she needs to talk about it that she is there. Hope that clears up some stuff.  
  
  
  
Lily woke peacefully the next morning with the sun's rays shining down on her, warming the covers. She nestled a little deeper into her pillow and rolled onto her stomach. She immediately felt a slight pain in her side and sat up.  
  
The memories came flashing back. Lily blinked back a few tears, and rose from her bed. She wasn't going to give that man the satisfaction! He simply wasn't worth her tears. She would carry on as she had before and pretend nothing had happened.  
  
She raised her arms, and tried to summon a pair of hip hugger jeans and a long-sleeved t-shirt. To her surprise, it worked. She pulled the curtains around her bed closed and changed quickly. She was striding towards the door when Madame Pomfrey called to her.  
  
"Where do you think your going dear? Those broken ribs aren't healed!"  
  
As irritating as Madame Pomfrey could be at times, she was really just a big softy at heart. Lily turned with a small smile playing on her lips. "The Headmaster wanted me to come to his office when I woke, and I wasn't sure if you were up yet..."  
  
"Well, I suppose I can't argue with the Headmaster, can I? Here at least let me cast another numbing spell on those ribs. That way you won't feel any pain."  
  
She flicked her wand, and Lily felt the pain ebb away. She was shutting the door as Madame Pomfrey called after her, "Be careful not to bump those ribs around and do any more damage to them!"  
  
Lily nodded and the door clicked to a close. She began a brisk walk to Dumbledore's office. She passed by the Great Hall, and breathed in the wonderful aroma, wishing she could stop for a bit of breakfast. Somehow she didn't think the headmaster would appreciate her bringing in a plate of eggs and sausage, so she continued on. She came to the large statue and stopped.  
  
"Fizzing whizbee," She said. The Gargoyle turned its head and nodded to her. Then, it moved to reveal the staircase. Pictures of former Headmasters stared accusingly at her as she walked up the winding staircase. From the sounds of it, they seemed to think she was a troublemaker.  
  
She came to the large oak paneled door and knocked politely. The door swung open almost immediately.  
  
"Do come in Ms. Evans. You'll forgive me if I don't get up?" Fawkes the phoenix was sitting primly on the Headmaster's left shoulder. Obviously he didn't want to startle him.  
  
"Of course," she said with a slight smile.  
  
"Now where did we leave off? Oh yes. About your magic, Miss Evans. There is no easy way to put this. You are an enchanter."  
  
"I'm a what!?" Lily half shrieked.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled. "An enchanter, Miss Evans."  
  
"B-but how is that possible, Sir? I thought all of the enchanters died out about a century ago."  
  
"As did I Ms Evans, but it appears we were both mistaken. However, I do have a solution for your problem." He reached into a desk drawer, and pulled out a long slender box. He offered it to her. She opened it cautiously and gasped at the contents. Gently, she lifted a glass wand from the box.  
  
"Wow, it is beautiful," She murmured.  
  
"Keep it. It once belonged to Salazar Slytherin himself. You see it has no magical core. Rather than enhancing your flow of magic like the phoenix feather or unicorn hair does, it will channel your power so that too much isn't used. This will keep you from becoming fatigued. Now walking around with a glass wand would look quite suspicious, not to mention a bit Cinderella," He added with a smile. "So to change its appearance you must tap the top of the wand three times and say "  
  
"Thank you so much, Headmaster."  
  
"But of course Lily. Also whatever you do, tell as few people as possible about your powers." He looked at her waiting for a response.  
  
She nodded. "Yes Sir."  
  
"Good. Now all that is left is the matter of that man in the infirmary."  
  
"What," Lily shrieked. "You mean he was in the infirmary with ME!"  
  
"Calm down Child. The infirmary has several rooms that branch off of it. I assure you he is secured."  
  
"Sorry." She said meekly.  
  
"Perfectly alright. Coming next month, that man, Cinna Jacobson, will be tried for murder and rape. Also, the ministry has reason to believe he is working for Voldemort. So, I am asking that you and Ms. Evoc ('Aha so that's her name!' Lily thought.) give testimony. Do you think you are up to it? I will not force you, but it would be good if you went. It might lock this man up."  
  
Lily thought for a minute. That man was a deatheater; her parents had been killed by the hands of such filth. If she couldn't do it for herself or for Vera Evoc, she could at least do it for her parents.  
  
"Yes, I'll do it." Lily said firmly.  
  
"Excellent. Now only one question remains: Is this the first time you've seen a deatheater in the castle Lily?" His blue eyes cut through hers like ice. He knew.  
  
She gulped. "No, Sir. I think I've seen a few once before."  
  
"Pray tell?"  
  
"Well, you see Sir. It's yet another long story."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"Well, you see the girls and I played a tiny little prank on the guys." Dumbledore listened intently through the entire story. Lily made sure to leave out the part about going to Hogsmeade. After all, she did value her life.  
  
"That was a very foolish thing for you all to do. You should have never skipped classes. Not to mention, informed a teacher that there were intruders in the building! I'm afraid I will have to take away 25 points from Gryffindor for that."  
  
Lily hung her head. "However," Dumbledore continued. "What you did last night, trying to help a student, especially one from a rival house, merits at least 35 points. Don't you think," He asked with a gleam in his eyes.  
  
She nodded with a grin.  
  
"Now off with you."  
  
AN: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. Sorry this is so short, but it is already 3 in the morning. Next chapter: The gang will come back into the picture. I'll post more tomorrow. R/R please! 


	9. Ch 9 The Great Search

Chapter 9- The Great Search AN: This is the second time I have written chapter nine, since STUPID, EVIL, DAMNED Microsoft word just deleted it. I worked so hard on that chapter too.Oh well here it is AGAIN. Please excuse the cursing.  
  
As Lily made her way back to the infirmary, the gang was just waking up.  
  
Elysa's alarm clock began beeping madly at around six thirty. She rolled over to look at the time. Six thirty! What was she doing up at this ungodly hour?! Then she remembered. Today was the day! It was now or never. She jumped off her top bunk bed, landing with a loud kaboom. Then, she made a dash for the bathroom.  
  
Agatha opened her eyes just in time to see the bathroom door slam shut. Behind it there was feverish laughter. Agatha decided to overlook this insanity and go back to sleep.  
  
At seven o'clock, Agatha's alarm clock went off. She got up carefully so as not to hit her head. She didn't really care for bunk beds, but Elysa had insisted. She had felt it prudent not to argue.  
  
Agatha trudged over to the bathroom door and tugged, but it seemed to be stuck. She yanked a little harder, but it still didn't budge.  
  
"Elysa, are you STILL in there," She called.  
  
"Yes and I'm not coming out."  
  
"Why? What's wrong?"  
  
"This is a protest. I have barricaded myself in, so don't even bother with magic."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"I am protesting about the unfair conditions of this bathroom. I am sick of having last shower. I'm not opening the door until you let me have first shower for a change."  
  
Agatha began to pound on the door.  
  
"Not gonna help," Elysa called in a sing-songy voice.  
  
"Listen Elysa, all I need is my toothbrush."  
  
"Sorry Aggie, but if I let you in to get your toothbrush, then Lily would want in JUST to get her lotion, and so on."  
  
"Where is Lily anyways?"  
  
"You mean she's not out there?"  
  
"No, I figured you had already refused her entrance, and she had left," Agatha said sarcastically.  
  
"No, she wasn't here when I got up. Actually I didn't see her come in last night either," Elysa said fearfully.  
  
"She probably just fell asleep in the common room or something, but maybe we should go check."  
  
"Okay I'll come, but this better not be a trick," Elysa called through a slight crack in the door. She pulled the door open wider and walked through, allowing steam to fill the room.  
  
Agatha fanned the steam away from her face. She grabbed Elysa's wrist and pulled her out the door and down the steps. A few first years giggled as they passed by. Elysa glared at them and zapped her hair dry.  
  
Lily was not in the common room, so they headed up to the guy's dorms. Elysa gave one loud, resounding knock. Then, walked right in.  
  
Comically enough, the room was covered in dirty clothes, filibuster firework remains, and other random junk. In the only clean spot in the entire room sat a small trashcan.  
  
Agatha snorted, "Might need a bigger trashcan."  
  
"What was that," called Remus, from under his bed.  
  
"Never mind. What are you doing under there," Agatha asked incredulously.  
  
"Looking for James's lucky sock. He thinks we've stolen it."  
  
"Oh." Agatha said, giving him a weird look. "Wait till I tell Lily about-"  
  
"About what," James asked popping out of the bathroom.  
  
"Oh never mind. Have either of you seen her?"  
  
"Nope not since dinner," Remus replied.  
  
"Same here," Answered James.  
  
Meanwhile, Elysa had spotted Peter and Sirius still lying in bed snoozing. She crept onto Sirius's bed and kissed him gently on the lips. He sat straight up, knocking her off the bed. She screeched and fell to the floor. Everyone laughed at her.  
  
Sirius looked confused.  
  
"Hey Elysa, Baby, what are you doing in here?"  
  
"Looking for Lily. Have you seen her?"  
  
"Lily who," He muttered and fell back against his pillow. Elysa smiled wickedly and conjured a pitcher of water. She dumped it on his head. Then, ripped back his covers.  
  
"Hey, what if I had been naked," He asked indignantly.  
  
"Maybe that's what she was hoping for," James said with a wink.  
  
Elysa shot daggers at him.  
  
"Now Sirius have you or have you not seen Lily since supper?"  
  
"Haven't." Elysa gave a deep, pained sigh.  
  
She moved over to Peter's bed where she began to poke him viciously.  
  
"What have you done with Lily," Elysa accused.  
  
Peter covered his head with his blanket. "Nothing! I haven't even seen her. I promise. Pleeeaase stop," He pleaded.  
  
Elysa stopped poking him reluctantly.  
  
"Can I go back to sleep now," Sirius begged.  
  
"I suppose," Elysa said coldly. "Come on Agatha. Let's see if she is in the Great Hall."  
  
"Wait, I'll come too," James said.  
  
"But what about your sock," Agatha muttered.  
  
"What!?" James looked utterly confused.  
  
"Never mind." She said, rolling her eyes.  
  
So the trio headed down to the Great Hall, where they found no sign of Lily. However they did find some delightful toast and marmalade. After they finished eating, they agreed that if Lily didn't show up to her next class that James and Elysa would tell a Professor. They would give Agatha the update later since she was taking Advanced Divination instead of Charms.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, Lily was sitting down enjoying breakfast in bed. However, she wished she could see her friends.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey, do you think I could go to breakfast in the Great Hall?"  
  
"Why is there something wrong with your eggs?" She asked, totally missing the point.  
  
"No they're delicious. I was just hoping I could talk to some of my friends. They probably don't even know where I am!"  
  
"I'm afraid I can't let you leave. Broken ribs are so close to the lungs that it is almost impossible to heal them. So we'll just have to give them so time to do so on there own. Unfortunately without a numbing spell on them, you would be in quite a lot of pain."  
  
Lily did some quick thinking. "Well, couldn't you teach me the numbing spell?"  
  
"Well I suppose I could, but it is fairly difficult."  
  
"If I can learn the spell, and promise to come by tonight after supper, would you let me go to my classes?"  
  
"Well I suppose."  
  
Minutes later, Lily was swishing and flicking with her glass wand(disguised as willow of course).  
  
With one last "be careful" from Madame Pomfrey, Lily was on her way to Advanced Charms. She walked in a few minutes late, whispered something to Professor Flitwick, then took her place by James.  
  
He looked at her a mixture of relief and anger playing on his face. Just as he began to say something to her, Professor Flitwick launched into a long winded speech. James scowled and began to scribble a note onto a scrap of parchment.  
  
He wrote: Where HAVE you been? We have been looking ALL over for you! Elysa and I were just about to tell the Professor. Lily frowned and scrawled out: James, I really don't want to talk about this right now.  
  
James crumpled the paper up, frustrated. His emotions were so out of control that the paper caught fire and began to burn. He hadn't done magic on accident since he was eleven! The paper was beginning to char the wooden table.  
  
Lily quickly performed a wandless spell to extinguish it. Unfortunately, James spotted her. He gasped.  
  
He scrawled down hurriedly: HOW DID YOU DO THAT!  
  
Lily decided to try and play dumb: Do what?  
  
James: Don't play dumb! You just performed wandless magic. I saw you!  
  
Lily replied, with a false grin: Maybe you just need a new pair of glasses.  
  
James: I know what I saw. Does this have something to do with why you were gone?  
  
Lily: Listen James, I'll tell you everything later. I promise.  
  
James: Meet me in the astronomy tower around 7 then?  
  
Lily frowned: Sorry I can't come then. I have to be somewhere.  
  
James: You're just making excuses!  
  
Lily: No, I really can't meet you at 7. How about 9?  
  
Professor Flitwick finished talking.  
  
So James replied aloud, "Deal. Now, help me with this charm." ******  
  
AN: Hey guys I just refinished the chapter. Hope ya' like! Happy New Years all!!!  
  
55 freaking reviews!!! Wahoooo!!! I'm sooo pleased. Thankies to Just a Girl, Bookwrm580, Calia, and Tigra.  
  
Musicizdbest: Eek! Finally a person who shares my two obsessions: Harry Potter and music! Lol! Don't worry I wouldn't have room to laugh at you. I play trombone, baritone, piano, and I am currently learning guitar!  
  
SiriDragon- Thanks for reviewing the last two chapters ( Oh, I'm on Christmas Break right now, that's why I was up so late. I do some of my best writing at 3 in the morning(  
  
Nicole- Thanks for reviewing and letting me know what you honestly think.  
  
Feyla-KittyKat- Oh yes James will come in. *GRIN*  
  
Kaydee- lol, I totally agree! Thanks so much!  
  
Btownbabe- Sorry you were confused. Hopefully author note in the previous chapter cleared it all up for ya'.  
  
AnimeKitty808- *Hands five year old version lollypop an pats on head* Lol, thanks for reviewing.  
  
Paula- Aww thanks ( Oh yes, I plan on a little l/j coming up. Mwhaha.  
  
Tarabella- Oh contraire, I'm a Slytherin lover too!! 


	10. Ch 10 Late Night Tryst

Ch. 10   
Late Night Tryst  
  
  
After some persuasion, Madame Pomfrey agreed to let Lily return to her dormitory for the night. Though, she insisted that Lily go straight to bed and check back with her in morning.  
  
Lily arrived at the astronomy tower, puffing from the climb. James had yet to arrive, so sat down on one of the desks facing the grounds. She looked into the night sky. Gloomy clouds hung in the sky making it impossible to see more than a handful of stars. She supposed that was why the night classes had been cancelled.  
  
Suddenly arms enveloped around her. Her first instinct was to scream in panic, but the arms retracted almost immediately. She spun around to find herself gazing into two familiar crystal blue eyes. Her pulse lessened considerably.  
  
James seemed to sense her fright and looked at her carefully, trying to read her face.  
  
She got up suddenly feigning an interest in the new telescope.  
  
"Have you checked out the new telescope yet? It is soo much bigger than the old one. I hear it has twice the magnification too. Rumor is you can actually SEE star dust with it. (see AN). Isn't that awesome?" Lily said all of this very quickly, barely pausing for breaths.  
  
"Yeah it's great." James said with little or no enthusiasm.  
  
There was an awkward pause.  
  
"Sorry I startled you."  
  
"When," She asked, feigning confusion.  
  
"When I came in," he said watching her face carefully.  
  
"Oh. No big deal," She said casually. Though her eyes said differently.  
  
"Wanna sit outside to talk?"  
  
"Yeah, that'd be nice."  
  
They walked outside and sat down in a wicker sofa chair that was surprisingly comfortable. Lily sat primly, careful not to jostle her now aching ribs. He sat next to her, waiting for her to start.  
  
She sat quietly, debating furiously with herself. Part of her wanted to cry into his robes and tell him exactly what had happened, but the other part disagreed fervently. After all, it wouldn't be fair to dump all of her problems on James and, well, James was a guy. What if he thought less of her because of what had happened? What if he told someone?  
  
She shook herself mentally. Deep down, she knew James would never do any of those things, but still what to tell him? She was so caught up in her own thoughts that she hadn't even noticed a furry creature slinking towards them.  
  
The kneazle purred and rubbed against her leg.  
  
"Hey Grim. How are you baby," she said, trying not to coo. After all, kneazles are very bright creatures and can be easily insulted. Cooing could easily get you a swipe with one of those claws.  
  
James looked over at the cat-like creature with a slight smile. Grimalkin caught sight of him and jumped into his lap, purring contentedly.  
  
If there was any doubt left in Lily's mind, this certainly cleared it. If Grimalkin could trust James so fully, then that was that. She had to trust him too.  
  
"Where should I start," She asked timidly.  
  
"Wherever you want," He said flashing her a reassuring smile.  
  
"First off, promise me you won't tell anyone. Not even Sirius."  
  
"Of course, Lil. If that is what you want."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Well I guess I should start with my magic. What I am."  
  
James looked at her utterly confused.  
  
"What you are. Well you're a witch Lily. I mean what else could you be."  
  
"No James. I'm not. There's no easy way to say this, but I'm an enchantress."  
  
James frowned slightly, "That's not funny Lily. You know as well as I do that they died out centuries ago!"  
  
"That's what I thought too, but we were wrong. It's true! Here, I'll prove it to you."   
  
Lily lifted her arms and whispered a spell. Suddenly the couch they were sitting on began to levitate. She brought down her arms slowly.  
  
James stared at her in utter shock. Sure, some wizards could perform a few wandless spells, but nothing like that. She had levitated two people and a couch and she was only a fifth year!  
  
"Lily, how much do you actually know about enchantresses?" He asked, with an odd expression on his face.  
  
"Err, not very much I guess."  
  
"Oh ok." He said simply.  
  
"Why," She asked suspiciously.  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
She shot him another suspicious look.  
  
He sighed deeply, "We'll talk about it later. Now on with the story."  
  
"Well, I was heading down to the library to figure out what was wrong with my magic, when the staircase I was on began to change. I ended up in some hall I had never seen before. I was looking for another set of stairs when I heard a scream. Being the idiot I am, I ran to see if I could help."  
  
James interrupted again. "That doesn't make you an idiot Lily. That makes you brave."  
  
She shook her head. "There was a girl in there James. She w-was being slammed against the wall by her throat by a…a death eater." Her voice shook on the word death eater. He put his arm around her slowly, so as not to startle her like before.  
  
"Anyways I tried to stun him, but nothing happened. My wand wasn't working or something. He dropped the girl to the ground, and she just lay there! Oh James, I thought she was dead! I thought I was too late," She exclaimed, tears running down her cheeks.  
  
He started to comfort her, but she plunged on. She found it was almost a relief to tell someone. The words poured from her mouth.  
  
"He advanced on me. Then before I knew it, he had me trapped in a corner and..." She stopped in mid sentence.  
  
James looked at her expectantly.  
  
"H-he tried to rape me," she finally burst out. With this statement, out came the emotions she had been holding back since her parents had died. She began to sob into James's chest.  
  
"It'll be okay," he whispered soothingly, even though internally he was in shock. Her parents had died, she had discovered she was an enchantress, she'd seen a girl almost killed, and she was almost raped, all in less than a month. He ran his fingers through her auburn locks, trying to calm her.  
  
When the tears subsided, he tilted her head up so that she was looking him straight in the eye.  
  
"It wasn't your fault Lily. None of it was. Tell me you believe me."  
  
She diverted her eyes from his gaze.  
  
He sighed deeply.  
  
She lay her head on his shoulder and gazed into the vast night sky. Through the clouds came a shooting star. She closed her eyes, wishing with all her might. Wishing that none of it had happened…  
  
James couldn't help but to think how beautiful she looked in the moonlight and how lucky he was to have her as a friend. When he was honest with himself, he knew that he felt more than friendship for her, but after this ordeal he hardly wanted to pressure her into a relationship.   
  
"James," She said, calling him back from his thoughts.   
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"No thanks for telling me. I'm just sorry I made you relive it all."  
  
"Don't be. I'm glad I have someone I can trust."  
  
AN: Sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter out. I know it took forever. Thank you to all the kind people who reviewed the last chapter!  
  
*Stardust is something that can be seen in the sky, only with a special telescope for witches and wizards. Centaurs are the only ones who can see it with the naked eye. It is used in divination and the reading of fates. If read properly, it tells of the past, present, and future. Few witches and wizards are able to decipher the star dust even when they can view it. It is an art that can not be taught; it is a gift.  
  
Please review!!! Please, oh please! 


End file.
